


Инсайд

by Gavrusssha



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Предчувствие гражданской войны» быстро стало хитом</p>
            </blockquote>





	Инсайд

**Author's Note:**

> Возможные спойлеры "Civil War"

Успех пришел к нему неприлично быстро. Ни один завистник не рискнул бы сказать, что Роджерс опережает время. Возможно, дело было в необычном смешении винтажной свежести восприятия и резкости чувств, подхваченной им в двадцать первом веке. Его пейзажи, жанровые зарисовки из жизни нью-йоркцев и, особенно, ню (как женские, так и мужские) пользовались огромным спросом. Рисовал Стив черно-белую графику, лишь изредка пользуясь акварелью. Ему нравилось как следует сосредотачиваться на деталях, и дьявол выходил из этих деталей и глядел в лицо зрителю не щурясь, не мигая и никуда не торопясь. 

Галереи охотно брали его серии, ведь те распродавались со свистом – еще бы, такое имя, знаменитый бывший Мститель, ушедший по идейным соображениям. «Раскол», - говорили они. – «Раскол Мстителей», - писали они.

После того, как Стив не торопясь свернул в клубок штангу микрофона на пресс-конференции, больше никто не спрашивал его, как же это произошло. 

***

Сэм смотрел на него, против обыкновения, не улыбаясь.  
\- Ты очень не прав, Стив. Если бы я знал тебя хуже, я бы сказал, что ты должен перестать психовать и поступить разумно.  
\- То, чего хочет Старк – неразумно. Это катастрофа. Это тирания и геноцид.  
\- Я не об этом. И не преувеличивай…  
\- Я? Я, возможно, даже преуменьшаю. Возможно, это даже война. Но вы со мной не согласны. Старк задурил вам всем головы. Этот пиздобо…  
\- Стив!  
\- Что? Попросишь меня следить за языком?  
\- Прошу подумать еще раз. Ты - единственный, кто может его удержать. Ты всегда был единственной мерой вещей, которая никогда не сбоила.  
\- Какая феерическая хрень. Отчего же ты тогда не со мной? Если ты полагаешь, что его все-таки надо удержать? Я пробовал. По-моему, только то, что мы были без костюмов, спасло большую часть памятников Гринвудского кладбища. (1)  
Сэм вскинулся:  
\- Стив, я не дурак, я понимаю. Но нельзя же просто умыть руки. Меньше всего я ожидал от тебя такого. 

Меньше всего Стив ожидал, что Старк посреди спора попробует застрелить его, бездоспешного, прямо над свежей могилой Пэгги. Это отдавало кощунством, а сам Старк с омертвевшим за неделю непросыхающего питья лицом был не похож на себя и ужасен даже без пистолета. Бред, кошмар, дикость. Тем не менее, Стива спасла только хорошая реакция. А так называемые «друзья» - не спасли. На лице Клинта было написано колебание. На лице Тора – хмурая решимость. Наташа за секунду до инцидента повернулась спиной. А Беннера, который бы никогда не позволил такому случиться, прямолинейного и неподкупного Халка – не было. Потом-то, конечно, они отобрали у Старка пистолет. Потом-то Клинт бросил: «Уходи, Стив», пока Тони вырывался и призывал костюм. Потом-то Наташа смотрела ему в спину… Потом. 

Как, как до такого дошло? Стив не понимал. Да и не хотел он понимать. Такого. 

\- Вы меня бросили. - Сказал Стив Сэму. – И хватит этих разговоров в пользу бедных. Вы, моя команда – меня – бросили. Я все равно, что убит, не вижу большой разницы, если честно. А теперь иди. А не то Старк и тебя сочтет недостаточно лояльным.  
\- Меня там не было, кэп. - Сказал Сэм тихо. – Там, на кладбище.  
\- Кэпа тут нет, ты сотрясаешь воздух. Я теперь мистер Роджерс, частное гражданское лицо.  
\- Стив…  
\- Иди в задницу, Сокол. И быстро, пока я держу себя в руках.

***

Хорошо бы Стив и себя мог послать в такое же путешествие в один конец. На самом деле, он никак не мог закончить спор. Голос Тони раз за разом всплывал в его памяти:  
\- Я видел это, Роджерс. Я знаю. Мы все были мертвы, а Земля – уничтожена. Потому что я не успел. Я ничего не сделал, пока мог, а потом было по… - голос пресекался. – Поздно.  
На лице Старка проступала одержимость сумасшедшего. Рациональные аргументы расшибались о нее, не долетев, он не слышал их. Старк свихнулся, Стив был в этом уверен, но проблема состояла в том, что остальные этого не видели. С ними-то Тони был осторожнее, для них он подбирал убедительные цепочки фактов, он убеждал их, что без контроля со стороны наиболее разумных, достойных и бескорыстных – то есть, их контроля, ЕГО, Тони, контроля - Земля обречена стать полем последней битвы суперсил, богов, мутантов, инопланетян, амбиций, жадности, инфантильности и ярости.

И, в конце концов, видимо, убедил. Стив остался в меньшинстве. В одиночестве. Рано или поздно Старк в своей паранойе причислил бы к врагам и его. 

\- Я видел это, Роджерс.  
Да, черт возьми, Тони, я тоже много чего видел. Никогда бы не подумал, Тони, что ты – трус.  
\- Вы были мертвы.  
Мы все знали, на что шли. Случайных людей тут нет.  
\- Ты был мертв.  
Я никогда и не собирался дожить до старости, Старк.  
\- Я не успе… Я не успел.  
Ты не господь бог. Только бог за все в ответе. Делай то, что должен, и будь, что будет.  
\- Чушь! Ты никогда…  
Я делал, что мог. Но я всего лишь человек, и ты – тоже.  
\- Я никогда не думал, что ты трус, Стив. 

***

Да, галереи крайне охотно брали его рисунки, но этот Стив отдал лишь с тем условием, что он никогда не будет продан. Фигура темноволосого мужчины, лежащего на холме; над холмом низко, как никогда не бывает в реальности, нависает угрожающее небо. Глаза фигуры прикрыты правой рукой, а левая отброшена в сторону, на раскрытой ладони – кровь. Огромное, подавляющее и безыскусно пустое пространство вокруг лежащего, и нет в нем ни тени, ни защиты, ни тропы. 

«Предчувствие гражданской войны» быстро стало хитом.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Нью-Йоркское старинное городское кладбище.  
> (2) Название сплагиатировано у Дали


End file.
